I Lost Myself
by Mr.Wind-Up Bird
Summary: Like a Haruki Murakami book, with a survivalhorror monster video game twist. Also kind of mysterious, hmm? Italics means thoughts


I lost myself, amid the cherry blossom breeze. With the air blowing throughout my hair and the hair of her walking form, and through the cracks in the trees canopy over the lake and through the winding alleys nearby. The speaker of a nearby café spilled out sweet notes of a talent less band, spouting the requisite lyrics about love and romance. Running forward to catch her from her falling and catching herself, her walking, the images roared through my head. The feelings of happiness overwhelmed my small psychological defenses. Crying was obvious to everyone. And then it happened. Kiki was gone from in front of me. Vanished. Like a dream, when your sight fails you, often so at the turning point of the dream. And the day was suddenly overcast, except it wasn't. The street was very sunny, those damnable eyes of mine where very fucked up as the sky was leaden gray of the most downbeat kind. And I think the monsters had come out to play. My shirt was soon torn, and my sanity frayed. What attacked me I don't know and didn't have any mind to find out. Unfortunately I had no mind to run away. I had no mind for anything, in fact. Their claws were cold; my feet were soaked in sweat. My head was in the clouds; my heart was racing a derby. And my mind was MIA. Nobody panicked. I guess the monsters were non-existent then. So I was standing in the middle of the park, being torn apart by nothing apparent… Well enough, I suppose. I blacked out.

Waking up in the apartment with a glass of Cutty Shark next to me, on the rocks amazingly, my mind was way past the clouds now; perhaps it was close to Mars. Feeling a bit like John Carter in terms of disorientation, I stood up. _Yes, my apartment_. I have a blue bruise on my left cheek but otherwise, no wounds from the insane monsters. Thinking, I realized that I had no recollection of what they looked like. _Well, they had to have sharp claws right?_ Using simple logic (Which was almost beyond my frayed mind, believe me) I conjured up an image of my attackers, a bug sort of thing that had to be 7 feet or taller by the obvious laws of monsters. It was something out of a children's TV show, where the monsters are pitted together to fight for some whiney brat. _And yet they watch such stuff…Yu-Gi-Oh, was it? Probably only because of that Macy's Parade I know the name._ The Cutty Shark makes its reappearance in my mind. I take a sip. _Perfect-o._ "So, what's for today?" Casting a glance at my cheap calendar, I spot the usual: nothing. "I should probably think. But I honestly cannot remember what to think about…", trailing off by the sound of a knock. I remember now the existence of doors and the symbolism of the knock. I walk to the door, taking note of the cramping in my legs. Standing at the doorway is a woman I have never seen before. She wore glasses, had on a jacket that screamed business and was performing the "Half arm-cross"; the right went to her chin and the left held the right's elbow. Just looking at her told me she was a businesswoman. And with that posture, I was quite sure she must have been tapping a foot while waiting for me to get the door.

"Hello…" I said.

At that she looked at my face, staring at the blue bruise I had. She took no notice of the rest of my face, the details were apparently not important to her. _Is this how she just is, or is it the nature of her coming…?_

"Hello. We have something things to discuss," she said, waltzing in with her eyes resting firmly on my half drunken Cutty Shark. She promptly picked out my best chair and made it her own.

"I'm not sure what for, Ms…"

"Sophia. Let me tell you this business is quite important, so, I want your utmost attention. Despite it's importance, this shan't take too long. 11 minutes at most, I estimate."

_Shan't? Estimate? Who is this woman?_

"Of course. What order of business is this? I can't guess, I haven't done anything in the past month or so," I said.

She smiled curtly. "You are wrong there. There is much you have done. You have met someone who shouldn't exist. You cannot forget this person. You can be killed by things that do not exist or, should I say, shouldn't. I'm not sure if they do now but I pray that they do not come into existence."

_Whoa._

"Wait a second," I said perking my face inquisitively. "You know about Kiki?" I didn't even think of those monsters.

"Excuse me Mr.-the phone beeped rather loudly at that moment- but she is not Kiki. She is not a Michelle either. Let's call her a 'nobody'. Yes, I know about her. I also know of your little 'incident' with the monsters. To sum everything up, let's say those things should not exist anywhere and _you_ are an abnormality."

Now, _that_ took a little while to sink in. Kiki isn't real? _She doesn't exist…?_ I made monsters that would like to kill me? Abnormality? I was starting to think that was an understatement.

"So… It's like a Twilight Zone episode? I'm a strange being and can make things and people up out of mid-air?" I said, quite afraid of what I may hear.

"You are a strange human," she said, quite absentmindedly.

I stopped. Realizing I was standing, I sat down on a chair across from her, much less comfortable in comparison. This conversation, I realized, was quite crazy. That anyone knew of my experiences the other day was bad enough, but someone who knew more about them? "So… What does all this mean? If I'm an abnormality…?" I ventured, cautious tone in my voice.

"That is up to you. You can either stop all this which I highly doubt you can, or we will kill you we are quite capable. Either stop and fade from mainstream existence or we will force you unto it."

Well that did it. I was scared, frustrated, and confused. My primal urges said to fight, although I knew that if what this woman said were correct, I would be gunned down possibly by something not even human before I could land a blow. Besides, my only lead to this "organization" was this woman and beating her here and hiding the body in a dumpster or something would not solve anything.

"Do not be tense. There is still hope you can stop these… Psychic contortions. I think you might be well on your way…" At this she licked her lips and stared at my bruise with a stare that is something to tell your grandmother about. I saw no pointed teeth, but that didn't mean she wasn't inhuman and wanted to eat me.

_Okay, I'm freaked._ Bringing my watch close to my face, I checked the time. I had no idea when the hell she came in; I was just going to say that she had been there 11 minutes and for her to leave. "Okay, Miss Sophia; I think you've been here long enough. Are you done saying what you must?"

At this statement Sophia looked quite disappointed. _You going to miss my bruise? Or staring at my drinks?_

"Yes, I am done. Now be a good boy and stay here and _please_ do try to get those powers of your's under control. If you leave, we will find you." That last sentence had a sarcastically happy tone of voice. She was smiling through it. She picked herself up off my chair, and then promptly made it to the door.

"Oh, and do wipe your neck. If you think any harder you might lose all your blood through your jugular."

There, that freak of a woman was gone. _Damn._ My neck is bleeding. And my Cutty Shark glass is empty.


End file.
